I wish Sakuya would die, and so do you
by Rainbow Bright
Summary: We all hate Sakuya, yes we do. Warning, this has Sakuya and Tenchi in Tokyo bashing content, but no one likes them so it's all good. Please don't read if you like these people okay? I'm sick of ticked off wenches crying like stinking dog!


Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi in tokyo so stop calling me billbo baggens.  
Authers note: If you like Sakuya, Which no one does, don't read, but if you don't like that stupid wench or Tenchi in tokyo, well then you might get a kick out of it. And this isn't going to be sick or distrubing. Have fun and don't get in to a traffic jam.  
  
Tenchi sleepily arose from his bed. He looked out his window to see a beautuiful day. " It's a lovely day..." He sighed. " DING DONG!" Tenchi got up and headed to the door. " I wonder who the heck that could be." He mumbled. Tenchi opened the door and Sakuya flew in. " HEY TENCHI, I MADE YOU BREACKFAST, THEN WE'RE GOING TO GO SKIP SCHOOL, AND DO STUFF AND IT WILL BE FUN!" Screamed Sakuya getting breackfast ready. " Okay..." Tenchi said getting dressed.  
" DIG IN!" Sakuya announced sitting down. " Oh boy!" Said Tenchi happily. He sat down and took a bite. His face turned green. " Is somthing wrong?" Asked Sakuya with a questioning glance. Tenchi threw up the bite of food and last nights dinner. " Aww, man what the heck was that awful tasteing crap! Eww, it tasted like dog crap!!!" Tenchi moaned. " I knew you'd like it" Sakuya giggled.  
" The sun set is beautiful..." Sakuya sighed. Tenchi raised his eye brow. " Sakuya, it's only noon." Tenchi said looking away. Sakuya giggled to her self, then looked at Tenchi and giggled again. " Why are laughing?" Asked Tenchi asked. Sakuya giggled, smlied, then giggled, looked over at Tenchi, smiled at him and giggled again. " I don't know." She giggled. ( Seriously every second that girl is giggling and smiling, too much prozac.)  
( The carnval epi sceen where Tenchi and Sakuya are on the roof top, Rainbow Bright style.)  
Sakuya looked out to the stars. " I don't care that they messed everything up. I mean, the carnival sucked anyeway. Accept when we were making crapes, that was fun, crapes are fun to make, yes they are." Sakuya sighed. Tenchi nodded. " Tenchi, when you got mad, you looked really mad, and that was weird, cus your never mad, but then you were mad. And for some reason, you being mad at those girls made me jealous. And It made me want to cry." She wimpered. Tenchi raise an eye brow. " Huh? Why'd did you want to cry? Oh, don't try to pull that trick of yours to get me to kiss you wench, go. wa\hy don't you go suck some old saggy man balls, screw you wench, I'm going home." Tenchi said walking away from her. Ryoko apeared. " Hey Ryoko, lets kiss on the roof top!" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko and Tenchi passionatly kissed, and I was happy, and Sakuya was sad, but no one cares about Sakuya. Then she fell off the roof, and died.  
( Ryoko's big date, othe part where Tenchi and Ryoko are on the bridge, Rainbow Bright style.)  
Sasami picked up the lipstick on the table. " Wow, pretty..." She sighed, then ate it.  
" Tenchi, why are you staring at me that way?" Ryoko asked seductivly. " Cus I want your hot woman chowder." Tenchi said happily. Then they made out on that bridge without a care in the world. " Okay, thats enough of that, now lets do that weird running thing where it's in slow-mo and we look as happy as a goat in an old ladies bar." Said Ryoko. And they did, and it was cool.  
( Ryoko's big date epi, when Sakuya comes, Rainbow Bright style)  
Tenchi watched Ryoko disapear into the moon. " Gosh, she sure is beautiful, and has a nice ass, and of course, I want her badly. She was sexy tonight." Sighed Tenchi. " Tenchi..." Sakuya whispered. Tenchi dropped the nude photo's of him and Ryoko. Sakuya picked them up. " Hmm, she's got big boobs." She sighed and handed them to Tenchi. " What are you doing here Sakuya?" Tenchi asked confusedly. " Rememeber Tenchi, I called asking if you wanted to go for a walk?" Asked Sakuya. " Yes, I do. Sakuya, I never called you back, so that meant that I didn't want to go out with you." Tenchi barked. " Lately, I've been trying to figur out what I've done wrong, I know I can be noisey and hyper." She sighed. " Can? Girl your that way twenty four seven and what's with the whole giggling every five seconds?" Tenchi asked. " And I don't have the greatest figur." " Thats for darn sure." Tenchi giggled. " And I can't cook, I burn everything." Sakuya cried. " What point are you trying to make, I already know this?!" Tenchi yelled. Sakuya faced Tenchi. " Life is kind of funny, and stuff like that. And every day I have this fantacy about someone waiting behind this tree for me. Well actually its you, and your behind the tree and waiting foe me. I like that fantacy, it helps me mast... I mean, sleep at night." Sighed Sakuya. " What they heck?" Tenchi asked. " But you have some one waiting for you, and well, you must have little fantacys about her behind a tree. That makes me jealous and it makes me want to cry." Wimpered Sakuya. " Okay... Umm... You do that Sakuya, I'm going to go... Away." Tenchi said running quickly away from her. " LIAR!" She yelled, doing that strang movement. " I can tell your lying cus your nose twiches." Ugi apeared. " Umm, Sakuya, Tenchi lefts 3 hours ago." She sighed. " See ya around Tenchi." Samuya cried running away. " Sometimes I worry about that girl..." Ugi sighed.  
( End of that)  
Ugi stood in her weird thing. " Ahh, these rocks are doing stuff, yup, look the pink one is drifting away from the blue on. gasp, the one of Ryoko is nearing closer! Oh well, that will just add more drama to my soap opera." Ugi giggled. Cat like woman. " Ugi, why are we making people misrable?" She asked. " Cus I have nothing better to do. You see, beacuse I'm an insane little girl who doesn't like being locked up and wants to rape sasami, that means that I can makes real life sopa opera's" She giggled. " Okay...."  
" So Yosho, Tenchi's the gardien of the planet?" Asked Washu. " Yes that is correct, you see he uses the magical crystals that his mom wore to keep things good and safe. And some other crap as well, you know, having girls come to his planet and making them sane. And no violent stuff like that." Yosho said happily. " Man, the Tenchi people sure are running out of ideas, they need to quit while there ahead. I mean, who in there right mind would like Tenchi in tokyo?" Washu asked. " Well, no one of course, but hey, lets get some coffee." " Okay."  
Now what you've all been waiting for, HARD CORE SAKUYA BASHING!  
  
All the girls huddled in the corner of the ally. " Okay girls, heres the plan, everyone got their pieces of wood with splinters and rusty nails sticking out of them?" Asked Ayeka. All the girls held theirs up. " Okay now, once she passes by, we all jump on top of her and beat her to a bloody pulp!" Ryoko whispered. Everyone nodded.  
Sakuya walked happily down the road, she kept looking back behind her. " Hmm. I swear, Tenchi is waiting for me behind every bush..." She sighed. " ATTACK!" Sasami yelled. All the girls jumped up ontp of Sakuya and started beating her visciously. Ugi and her hench men walked along as well. " GET THEM TOO!" yelled Kiyone jumping on Ugi. " THIS IS FOR LOOKING LIKE AT CAT AND NEVER PAYING ME THAT MILLION YEN!"Mihoshi screamed beating on cat woman woman around the genital area  
" THIS IS FOR US NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL WHAT GENDER YOU ARE AND FOR HURTING MIHOSHI!"Kiyone screamed driving the nails into that guy who you can't tell is a man or woman stomach. ( Seriously, what gender is that thing???) " THIS IS FOR PREDENDING TO BE MY FRIEND,BUT NOT BEING IT AND FOR MAKING A SOAP OPERA OUT OF OUR LIVES WENCH!" Screamed Sasami as she beat in Ugi's head.  
" THIS IS FOR TRICKING MY DAUGHTER AND FOR GOING ALONG WITH THEY GAY PLOT THAT TENCHI AND TOKYO HAS!" Washu yelled ripping out that guy who went off with Ryokos heart and eating in. " Mmm, beefy." " THIS IS FOR TRICKING TENCHI YOU STUPID HUSSIE!" Ayeka screamed gouging out Sakuya's eyes. " YEAH, AND THIS IS FOR EVERY TIME YOU EVERY TOUCHED TENCHI AND FOR GIGGLING AND SAYING LIAR IN A REALLY STRAGE WAY! WENCH!!!!!" Ryoko yelled ripping off her boobs and feeding them to hungry rabid squrrils. Ayeka ripped off Sakuya's head and slammed dunked it. Ryoko swung around her bloody, headless carcus, and flung it into Canada. Where she died.  
All they girls let out a proud sigh. " We done good." sighed Mihoshi. " Yes, and God bless us, everyone." Sasami sighed leaning on her cruches. Yes, Sasami, God bless us. And I hoped you learned alot today, even though everyone all ready knew that Tenchi in Tokyo was a stupid serise and that Sakuya ust plan old sucks, but hey, we are liveing in a gerbils world, and I am a gerbil girl!  
  
And five years later Misty got pregnant, she's a proud mother of, alot of children, todays father was, Pro. Oak.  
  
The End  
P.S the greatest adventure is a song from the hobit, which is a novel writen by J.R tolken, the lord of the rings is a queerly animated movie, don't see it, but the return of the king is cool. Just to let ya know !  
  



End file.
